Tell It To Me Slowly
by GaaraFox
Summary: Sakura moves to Evergreen High School her Junior year, and isn't too thrilled about it. She learns to play by the rules, and eventually creates a few of her own;twisting the playing field and transforming grudges into friendships. NaruHina NejiTen SasuSak
1. Reminiscing Then

'_Tell It To Me Slowly_'

By: GaaraFox

Chapter I: Reminiscing _Then_

(Another story I'm starting, instead of actually finishing the others… :sigh:)

(I'm also beginning to enjoy making up my own words… so yes, if there's a word that isn't found in the dictionary, I decided to put it in here anyway.)

(And yeah; there's OOCness)

* * *

"Slut!"

I rolled my eyes from left to right as another harsh name rang through Evergreen's hallways. I placed my hands on my back as I tried to carry the weight in front of me. I was pretty much used to the tremendous load within my belly, and didn't mind it so much, but apparently everyone else does.

I scanned the hallway for the perpetrator until I set my eyes on a pack of scwabbling football players. I grunted in annoyance as I wobbled over to the hyenas.

"How exactly am I a slut?" Honestly, I really had no more patience for these morons.

They seemed a bit startled at my forward personality, "Well… because you're pregnant."

"No shit Sherlock; I suppose that makes your Mother a slut as well?"

A few of the knuckleheads chuckled as the main one responded, "That's different."

"How so?"

"She's married."

I giggled. "So you're telling me that you're a virgin?"

The chuckles stopped as his anal buddies focused in on the conversation. "Well…"

"Dude," One of his friends began, "don't tell me that you're a virgin…"

"Yeah, because didn't you just tell us how you screwed Cindy Beckham?"

"Would I lie to you guys?" His spirits were soon back up, but I was determined to crush them.

"So… let me get this straight. If a man has sex before he's married, he's a hero, but if a woman has sex before she's married, she's a slut?"

"Baby, I'm glad were on the same level." The posse soon went back to chuckling and that made a nerve in my forehead pop.

"How do you know Cindy isn't pregnant?"

Soon the air around us became serious, and he muttered, "Oh shit…"

I smiled to myself and turned back around to head outside; today was Friday, and I was exhausted from all the end-of-the-year exams.

"Hey Sakura!" Once I was outside, I turned to find Tenten waving energetically, I smiled and made my way towards her. She giggled and bent over to stare at my small protruding button. "Come out baby! We're tired of waiting!"

I sighed, "Don't encourage him…"

She stood up and scratched the back of her head while smiling, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Hopefully not spending it in a hospital…"

"Well, wouldn't you rather walk the stage without a huge belly?"

"Yeah… you're right…" Probably one of the main reasons why I didn't let this get to my ego, is because of the fact that I was a senior and I'd be leaving this place soon enough. Plus, I'd always had a soft spot for children, and thought one of the most magical feelings in the world, was knowing that you and your 'significant other' were the cause of such a beautiful creation.

"Hey guys!" Hinata jogged up the sidewalk with her books in one hand, "Ah!" Well, okay, so now her books were on the ground… and so was her face…

"Oh, Hinata are you alright?" Tenten tried to hide her laughter with pity and sorrow, but that wasn't working out too well.; as soon as Hinata began laughing, so did she.

"Yeah…" She pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off. "I'm all good." She smiled and picked up her books, holding them on her hip. She strolled up to me and 'saluted' with only two of her fingers, "Good evening Mommy, and how is our little cake doing?"

"Still baking." I smiled with frowning eyes.

"Well then," She placed a hand on the so called 'oven', "I hope that changes soon."

"Guys, stop making me all nervous!"

"But you're supposed to be!" Tenten chuckled, "I know I am! I can't wait to see how cute he is!"

Hinata jumped up as if she was suddenly blessed with a fantastic idea, "Yeah! And in a couple of years, we're going to have to get the girls away from him!"

"Okay, okay!" I joined their laughter, "I get it, he's going to be super handsome!"

With most of the students gone, we began walking to the parking lot. "I just hope he has your eyes." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, but not my hair…"

"Aww!" Tenten sighed in pity, "That would be sort of depressing…"

"How so?" I questioned.

"I don't know…" She shrugged her shoulders. "He'd have to fight for his manliness."

I scuffed and rolled my eyes.

We arrived to the parking lot, and found our own individual vehicles. I knew we were going out to eat, but I wasn't sure where, all I knew is that I was hungry. We drove out of the lot, following one another on the road into town. I'm pretty sure the boys were meeting up with us as well, because they kept discussing today all week.

I turned up the radio wanting some sort of tune to sing to, and out of ironic coincidence, my favorite song was on. Well, it wasn't just my favorite song, it was the song that changed my life forever. This was the song I listened to while I was grouping over moving somewhere different, and I pouted throughout the chorus, but it soon took hold of me and made my frown disappear.

All of us have changed significantly since the beginning of Junior year… man, I can't believe it was just about two years ago when I moved here to Evergreen! I had attended another school my freshman and sophomore year, so moving wasn't really something I had wanted to do, but I suppose it was only a matter of time before change was needed.

We arrived at a local restaurant that wasn't too fancy, and yet it wasn't one of those crappy places you'd never go to. It had a friendly aura, and I was used to the faces that were there, because most of them attended our school; there were so many memories within the walls of this old diner. A familiar black motorcycle sat outside of the current destination, I smiled when I saw it and knew that he was already here.

Tenten and Hinata met me at the front door, and we walked inside together linking arms like we normally did.

"Hey girlies!" Jay met us at the front door with his waiter uniform on and a couple of menus in his arms, "Your men are this way." He winked at us and led us to a table in the back with the three guys we'd been waiting to see all week.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped up in a flood of excitement and tackled his girlyfriend.

The other two sat patiently; Neji stood up and embraced Tenten in a silent but joyful greeting. As for the last man at the table, he had his head down in a deep sleep (probably from one of Naruto's conversations). I giggled and rolled my eyes as I walked up to his chair and took a seat next to him. I put my head on the table next to his, and wondered how someone could look so gorgeous and carefree while they were asleep.

Tempted to touch his smooth skin, I placed my palm on his cheek and moved my thumb back and forth. The others had already sat down and were in conversation, but I wanted to stay in my own world. His eyes hazily opened as I whispered, "Hey." Soft enough so that only he could hear it. He had a sweet smile that I knew he would only show me, and not anyone else.

"Hey." He whispered back. I leaned in and rubbed my face against his and he rubbed back as we took our heads off the table to lean in just enough for our lips to meet. We pulled apart, but my hand was still on his cheek.

"Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled at me but turned sharply to Naruto and glared while smoothly stating, "Shut-up dobe."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Play nice."

He chuckled sadistically, "Only with you baby." I punched his shoulder with my palm and giggled once again. "I love your giggles… you could be angry with me, or on one of your tantrums, but I always find a way to make you giggle."

"I think you're magical Sir Sasuke."

"Well, thank you for the compliment Lady Sakura."

Yes, indeed **a lot** of change has taken place! Who knew that lone wolf Sasuke would have friends, a girlfriend, and a son two years ago?

After a while, I decided to avert my attention to the menu, and Sasuke averted his attention to watching me avert to the menu. "…I don't know what I want…"

"Well what does baby want?"

I was confused for a second, mainly because he always called _me_ baby, but then I realized who he was speaking of, "Baby wants out." I laughed and he placed a hand on the little devil who wouldn't stop kicking. "It's like he's determined to fight his way out."

"Just like his father."

"Yeah, determined… and stubborn."

"Hey." He scrunched his eyebrows and tapped my nose in a playful motion.

"Good evening! My name is Jay and I'll be your waiter, may I get your drinks?"

All of the girls wanted water with lemon while the boys ordered some type of soda. When Jay came back with the drinks, I scrunched my nose in disgust, "Soda's so bad for you…"

"No it's not, who ever said that is a liar, because water will give you kidney stones."

I laughed so hard my cheeks were burning from smiling, "Good times…" We both mumbled at the same time.

"Speaking of good times…" Tenten began after patiently eavesdropping on our conversation. "We have had a lot of good times since Sakura moved here!"

"Yeah," Neji began. "I honestly never expected to be hanging out with all of you losers."

"Hey!" Naruto joined in. "It doesn't matter how 'loserish' we were, because in the end, it's our differences that brought us together."

"Aww!" Hinata stared admiringly at her boyfriend, "You're so sweet… I knew I made a good choice…"

"And it was about time when you did…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke!" Hinata began having a hard time deciphering it that was an insult or some sort of compliment.

"You know what Hinata?" I stated while giggling with Tenten, "He's so right!" We said at the same time while exploding with laughter.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Come on Hinata…" Neji rested his arms on the table while mixing his soda with his straw. "Everyone knows you had the maddest crush on Naruto since like…"

"Grade school!" Tenten finished.

"Don't even start Tenten!" Hinata pointed towards her with a new-found attitude emerging. "Oh Neji is so hot! I wish he would notice me!" She reenacted Tenten while putting the back of her hand on her forehead in a swooning motion.

"I remember that!" I butted in, recalling the hilarious memory.

We all began laughing when Tenten had a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Neji noticed this and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Her blush soon went away and she began to laugh with the others, "Yeah… I guess I was a little obsessive… But what about you Sakura? Miss 'I'd-never-date-that-jerk!'"

"And here you are! Having his first kid!" Hinata jumped in.

"Well, I guess that's what made me fall madly in love with him in the first place!" I giggled.

"Oh, so now I'm a jerk?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes, you are! But you're **my** jerk." I 'purred' to him with glazed over eyes.

"I guess we can honestly say if Sakura hadn't moved here, we wouldn't be sitting here at this table, together." Naruto smiled.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and I could feel tears on the tips of my eyelashes, "That's so sweet guys… Can you believe that in a few weeks we're going to walk the stage?"

"Don't remind me!" Tenten put her face in her palms.

"Everything's coming to an end, and I thought I'd be happy about getting out of our annoying school…" Sasuke recalled, and everyone joined him, remembering all that they'd been through.

"Well, hey! It's not going to be that bad!" Hinata tried to make everyone optimistic. "I mean, we're still going to hang out, right?"

"Yeah, but it won't be as fun if we're not doing illegal things behind out parent's backs." Neji recalled.

Sasuke sat back in his chair, "And I _still _hate you Neji."

"I hate you too Sasuke."

I giggled. "You know what I'm going to miss? All of our crazy parties!"

"You mean our crazy _sexy_ parties!" Tenten added.

Naruto raised his glass, "Well, here's to our crazy sexy parties," Everyone raised their glasses with him.

"Our obsessive crushes." Tenten added.

"Here's to getting over our fears." Hinata stated.

"To those fun, illegal times." Neji joined.

"Here's to losing my pride and actually enjoying it." Everyone agreed with Sasuke's.

"And finally," I stated with a smile, "Here's to the best dysfunctional family I've ever had. No matter what weird and chaotic adventures we were in, we always knew that we were there for each other."

Together we shouted, "Cheers!"


	2. Living Now

"You're ruining my life!"

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm currently at the overdramatic age of sixteen. I just completed my sophomore year at Clarington High School; I've attended the Clarington campus since Kindergarten and wanted so badly to walk across the stage I'd seen so many Clarington's walk.

We were the proud Badgers, and I went to every single football game so far in my 'High School career'. Clarington was all about school spirit and even if we did lose a game (which was very rare), we held our heads up high and snarled our badger teeth at the next opponents.

My friends were great, and I couldn't ask for a better life! Almost every student at Clarington High School, in the class of '08, knew me, and I knew them. We were a tight community full of respect, orderliness, and conduct. Every once and a while there was the occasional bad egg, but the faculty and loving parents soon set them straight.

It was as if the Clarington community was a whole other planet! Whenever you'd turn on the T.V. you might see violence and hatred in one part of the world, but when you walked outside you'd always forget about it and begin enjoying the sun's rays on your skin. The next door neighbor would walk outside in his or her robe, pick up their newspaper, and would notice you in a glance and decide to wave a cheerful good morning.

I never took anything I had for granted, I always lived my life to the fullest, and even managed that while staying in between the lines of rules we had. I wasn't the type to get into trouble, Sakura Haruno was always seen as a great role model and possible Valedictorian, and that was something that caused me to swell with pride.

There was never really anything that went wrong in my life; I always had a smile on my face, and I had an amazing boyfriend as well as wonderful life-long friends.

At first, I came to a realization that there was absolutely **nothing** that could ruin the pattern I had going in my life, but that was until my parents were asked to take care of a clouded leopard exhibit in the new Evergreen Zoo. Evergreen had one thing that Clarington didn't, and that was a damn good zoo! Even I admitted once that their zoo was fantastic, but that didn't mean I wanted to move there!

When I said that, did a certain genie or small faerie decide to grant me an "unspoken wish" about my "unspoken desire" to move somewhere else?

"You're moving? You can't be serious!" That was the reaction I got from my friends when I told them the news, and that I would be a Clarington for one last week, and then I'd _devolve_ my genes into an Evergreen…

"Babe… this long distance thing isn't going to work out for me… I'm sorry, but it's over." Yeah! And after almost two years! …jerk…

It was final though, the Evergreen Zoo insisted on having the Haruno family become apart of their community, and a permanent members of their endangered species program. In a way, I thought it was pretty cool to have Zoologists as parents, but I'd never admit that to their faces!

So after I shouted, "You're ruining my life!" and added, "Everything is going wrong! Why is this happening to me?" I decided to end it with a door slam. Don't worry, I savored that final door slam, because that was the last door slam I'd ever make in that house ever again!

Today was the day after that incident. A Saturday. It was the second to last Saturday of my free summer. Today was the beginning of drama hell. The day we would be moving out of Clarington, and into Evergreen… damn it…

* * *

'_Tell It To Me Slowly_'

By: GaaraFox

Chapter II:Living _Now_

_Song: _Time of the Season_ - Artist: _Ben Taylor

* * *

"Sweety, are you ready?" Mother called from downstairs.

"No." I grumbled as I slowly slouched my way down the stairs, trying to stay within these walls as long as possible.

"Well, hurry." She grabbed her purse, and when I finally gave in and reached the door, we both stopped to turn around and gaze at the inside of our home, one last time.

"I'm gonna miss this place…" My Father came up from behind us and put both of his arms around us, "Okay!" He clapped his hands together. "Let's go!" He made a thumb signal pointing outside, and then made his way to the moving truck.

Mother turned to look at me with a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, he sure is going to miss this place…"

I sighed, "I know I am…"

She put her hand on my cheek, looked me in the eye and said, "Just think of this as an adventure." Then she turned and walked out the door.

"Joy…" I mumbled and followed her, taking a different route to the passenger seat. Father was going to drive the rental moving truck, and Mother was going to drive our "only-for-small-things" vehicle.

I knew it was going to be a long and boring ride, so I brought my pillow to put my head against the car door and sleep away the miles.

Time really did slip away quickly, because I was in a deeper sleep than I thought I'd ever be in. I suppose it was because of the fact that I had stayed up most of the night crying and mourning, but at least I wouldn't have to listen to Mom's lame radio music.

**It's the time, of the season  
Where love runs high**

I dreamt a little bit, but the dreams were a little disturbing. They consisted of nervous butterflies, and the sickening feeling you'd get when you felt alone and unnoticed.  
**  
In this time, give it to me easy  
And let me try, with pleasured hands.**

Perhaps that was what it was going to feel like when I arrived at Evergreen High School?

**Take you in the sun to promise land  
Show you everyone**

Am I even going to make friends?

**It's the time for the season of loving.**

Should I even waste my time with boys?

**What's your name?  
Who's your daddy?  
Is he rich like me?  
Has he taken, any time,  
To show you what you need to live.**

**_Tell it to me slowly._  
****Tell you what?  
****I really want to know,  
**  
When I woke up I was still in a dreary state, and everything around me seemed to be trapped in a capsule full of L.S.D. It wasn't a high feeling that I was experiencing, it was placed more into the category of delirium.

**It's the time for the season of loving.**

I turned my attention to the radio, and for once in my life, I actually didn't mind the song that was playing. It was sort of creepy, yet calming. I was getting the sense that something inside me was breaking off when I left Clarington, and another side of me seemed to manifest itself, like a tumor, when I entered Evergreen. I glanced out the window, taking in the new sights and allowing a slight smile to creep up on my cheeks… this isn't so bad…

**What's your name?  
Who's your daddy?  
Is he, rich like me?  
Has he taken, any time,  
To show you what you need to live.**

The song had a way of taking this newly formed tumor, and shaping it into a more pleasing form. Sort of like lotion that globs onto you, but when you rub it in, it's suddenly apart of you. It seeps into your pores and takes over the texture of your skin, allowing you to take advantage of the sensations it's deriving.

_**Tell it to me slowly**_**.  
Tell you what?**

**I really want to know,**

Perhaps that's what this song was telling me? That I should use this move as a lotion, and take advantage of this new experience. I shouldn't be afraid or depressed about losing something, but I should feel happy and proud to gain something.

**It's the time for the season of loving**

'_Just think of this as an adventure.' _

I smiled and put my head back on the pillow, falling asleep with a newfound confidence that was inspired by a song on the radio, and my crazy overemotional dreams…

* * *

.: **_Evergreen Springs_** :.

* * *

The neighborhood we were moving into was that bad, I came to a conclusion that this is where most of the rich kids in my school would be living. The houses were fairly large, and very beautiful, and I found it funny that someone would decide to design a house that was under the neighborhood's property ranges. Yes, that was our house; the only one on the block that was an everyday two-story.

Although, I didn't mind it, as long as we didn't have to stay in a neighborhood with bandits running around and spray painting everything. (I knocked on one of our trees, just in case.)

"Do you like it?" Was the question that Father asked us when we stepped inside to observe our new environment.

Mother stepped inside and whispered a 'wow' after finding out that the kitchen had more room than our last one.

It wasn't so bad, I mean, we suddenly had a fireplace, and that was different! "At least we'll be warm this Christmas, even if, you know, we _accidentally_ forget to call the Electrician to fix our heater."

"Sakura, we're not going to get into this again, just shut your pretty little mouth, and go upstairs and choose which room you want to stay in."

"Does that include-"

"No, that doesn't include the Master Suite."

I smiled innocently and trotted up the staircase to the second floor. There was a total of five doors on the second floor, and I suspected that the fanciest looking door was the Master Suite. I walked down another hallway and began opening random doors until I finally memorized where the bathroom was, the guest bedroom, Mom and Dad's room, the Game Room, and chose the room with the most windows to be my room. It was sitting in the back corner of the house, and therefore had two walls with windows on them, and two ordinary walls.

I sat on the hard woodened floor, and observed the room for a few moments, using the blank white walls as a canvas in my imagination. What sort of theme should I use for this plain room?

As I sat in my new room, contemplating over different colors and styles I could put into my new room, I noticed movement outside. I stood up and walked over to the window and realized that if I looked out of my window, I could peer into someone else's.

I laughed when I finally made out that the movement is two guys wrestling; they both had black hair and one seemed a little older than the other, so I'm going to guess that they're brothers. They were both shirtless, and didn't look so bad that way either. The older one only had his boxers on, but the younger one had on what looked like sweatpants.

After a while, they finished wrestling while the older brother held a game controller high in the air so the other couldn't reach it. I rolled my eyes when I realized that they'd been fighting over a stupid game!

The one holding the controller seemed to notice someone was watching their match, because he looked right at me and opened his window. I laughed, following his pursuit, and hoping that I could make some new friends in Evergreen.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Good afternoon pretty lady."

I giggled, "Good afternoon to you, kind sir."

He looked to his left to find Mother and Father unpacking, which is what I was _supposed_ to be doing. "It seems as if you're moving into the Randal's resident."

"Randal's?" I repeated with curiosity.

"Yes, they were this old couple that lived here for about… fifteen years?"

'_Damn…' _"So what happened?"

"After a while they were too fragile and decrepit to go up and down the stairs, but they stayed anyway. Because of the fact that they were too stubborn to move, the wife ended up dying after she fell down the staircase. So then the old man was depressed and lonely, and ended up dying while he was asleep." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least it was peaceful, right?"

"Sakura! Come help us!"

I glanced forward and to my right I could see my parents taking out boxes and chairs, "Well, I've got to go help my parents… thank you for telling me about the history of the house." I smiled.

He grinned back, "No problem, anytime. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and closed the window, then I ran down the stairs to help my parents unpack into our new home.


End file.
